Camille Montes
, descent | occupation = Intelligence operative | affiliation = Bolivian Secret Service, independent | status = Active | role = Ally, Bond Girl | portrayed = Olga Kurylenko | first_appearance = Quantum of Solace (film) | last_appearance = Quantum of Solace (video game) }} Camille Montes Rivero is a fictional Bolivian secret agent who is seeking revenge for the murder of her family by General Medrano. She appears as the main heroine and Bond girl in the 2008 James Bond film Quantum of Solace and was portrayed by Ukrainian-French actress and model Olga Kurylenko. The character was also doubled by stunt-performer Nicola Berwick. Kurylenko also provided her voice and likeness for the film's video game adaptation. Biography Camille is of Russian-Bolivian descent; the former comes from her mother and the latter from her father, Ernesto Montes, who was also a member of the military junta and apparently a "very cruel man". When she was a young girl, the opposition in Bolivia sent General Medrano to her house; there, Medrano shoots Camille's father, rapes her mother and sister before strangling them to death, and then smiles at Camille before leaving and setting the house on fire, which is the cause for the burnt scars on Camille's back. This left Camille severely traumatised and pyrophobic, but also instilled in her a burning (pun not intended) hatred of and desire to kill Medrano. Once she was old enough, she joined the Bolivian Secret Service and spent a long time waiting for a chance at revenge. She first meets James Bond in Haiti where she has her own agenda in killing General Medrano. She seduced Dominic Greene as a way to get to Medrano, but it didn't work. At first she clashes with Bond, but soon begins to realize he is the only one she can trust. They then team up and go after Greene and Medrano, where she manages to kill the general after a short fight and is last seen walking towards a train station for an unknown future. From her conversation with Bond, we learn that Camille got the burn mark on her upper back from the fire in her family's household that was caused by Medrano right after he killed her family. She possibly suffers from pyrophobia because of the tragedy; this can be observed during the part where the building starts to burn after Camille had exacted revenge on Medrano. Behind the scenes For the part of Camille, director Marc Forster chose Olga Kurylenko because out of the 400 women who auditioned, she seemed the least nervous. When she read the script, she was glad she had no love scene with Craig; she felt it would have distracted viewers from her performance. Kurylenko spent three weeks training to fight with weapons, and she learned a form of indoor skydiving known as body flying. Kurylenko said she had to do "training non-stop from the morning to the evening" for the action scenes, overcoming her fears with the help of Craig and the stunt team. She was given a DVD box set of Bond films, since the franchise was not easily available to watch in her native Ukraine. Kurylenko found Michelle Yeoh in Tomorrow Never Dies inspiring "because she did the fight scenes by herself." The producers had intended to cast a South American actress in the role. Kurylenko trained with a dialect coach to perform with a Spanish accent. She said that the accent was easy for her because she has "a lot of hispanic friends, from Latin America and Spain, and it’s an accent I’ve always heard". When reflecting on her experience as a Bond girl, she stated she was most proud of overcoming her fears in performing stunts. Barbara Broccoli has said that she intends for Camille to return for a future film. If this happens, Camille will become the first Bond girl to make a return appearance since Eunice Gayson, as Sylvia Trench, appeared in Dr. No and From Russia with Love ''and Rubelvitch from ''The Spy Who Loved Me, For Your Eyes Only and Octopussy, albeit as a minor character. Trivia *According to Medrano in the film, her family name is Montes, but according to the video game it is Rivera. *Being the film's main Bond girl, Camille is the only main Bond girl not to sleep with James Bond. Major villainous Bond girl, Xenia Onatopp, also did not sleep with Bond, however she was not the main Bond girl in GoldenEye. Gallery QoSPublicity5.jpg bg010-camille-jasper-conran.jpg Camille Montes.jpg Olga-Kurylenko-Quantum-of-Solace-Production-Photos-olga-kurylenko-9668333-733-1100.jpg References fr:Camille Montes Category:James Bond characters Category:Film characters Category:Quantum of Solace characters Category:Game characters Category:Female Characters Category:Bond Girls Category:Allies Category:Intelligence operatives Category:Bolivians